


换季

by Sun2Sweet



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bottom Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:31:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun2Sweet/pseuds/Sun2Sweet
Summary: 背景设定在Ian和Mickey婚后生活，共同抚养大米之前的儿子。Ian的病情有所好转，但换季时期总是容易复发，Ian学着去控制，于是他把自己的注意力都放在了Mickey的身上……





	换季

**Author's Note:**

> 私设：儿子名字重新起为William，因为我忘记名字了……且懒得再去找叫什么名字，原谅我。

01  
Mickey很喜欢现在的生活，他和Ian已过而立之年，有一栋属于他们的房子，两人都有一份稳定的工作，Ian的病情也稳定了下来，一切都是那么的幸福美满。  
除了一点，Ian过于热情，狱中的时候就是这样子，一开始Mickey还担心Ian会惹各种麻烦，的确，最初那一个月Ian的确给自己惹了一个小麻烦，而且情绪有些不稳定，但这之后Ian就没有再出任何状况，也就是那个时候起，Ian对Mickey显得过分热情，Ian的眼神总会在Mickey的身上，总喜欢和他各种亲亲、抱抱，就差每天用他那大老二和Mickey进行负距离亲密接触了。Mickey很高兴Ian对他很依赖、很热情，他也很珍惜与Ian重新开始的关系，但是，说真的，Ian真的太粘人了，还总是说各种让Mickey无所适从的情话，这所有的一切都让他的每个傲娇细胞say no，他实在不擅长接受Ian这份过分的热情与关注，每次都是别别扭扭的说“滚开，熟知Mickey口是心非的Ian，回应方式都变成了厚着脸皮去亲亲抱抱。被Ian拿捏得死死的Mickey也只能口头上拒绝，身体上接受。  
虽然Ian的情况有所好转，但，毕竟是个很难控制的病，他的情绪还是起伏颇大，但没有以前那么严重，发病时的情况也轻了许多，最值得开心的是发病时间短了许多。医生也告诉他们，病情有了极大的好转，保持轻松的心情，更不容易复发。  
换季时期的Ian病情比较容易复发，显然，最近额Ian情绪比较亢奋，他比平时更关注Mickey，上班时会有所烦躁，恨不得24小时黏在他的身上。一回家先找Mickey，然后化身为大型挂件寸步不离。Ian的性欲一直很旺盛，更何况是这种精神亢奋的时期，虽然年纪大了，泰迪的属性还是没有多大改变。  
所以，在当大型挂件时，Ian那东西一直戳着Mickey，还时不时蹭一蹭，然后还各种向他索吻，在背后低头舔Mickey的耳朵、颈部，彻底化身为黏糊糊、湿漉漉的狗皮膏药——甩都甩不掉。  
Mickey在床事方面极其经受不住诱惑且争强好斗，虽然精疲力竭的往事历历在目，Mickey还是相当配合的回应Ian。可想而知，两人基本上就像到了发情期的动物随时在家里开搞。  
这可苦了William，他永远不知道哪天会不小心长了针眼。William记忆最深刻的一次就是，他刚和小伙伴们踢完足球出了一身汗，就想回家痛痛快快的洗一次澡，结果一开门就看到他这两个没羞没臊的老爸在门口乱搞，他可是个直男，一点都不想看gv的直播现场，fuck，鸡巴在屁股中进出的画面一直在他脑袋里播放，William曾经抗议过，当然是要却没有被听进去，他的两个爸爸当然很爱他，但显然他们更爱对方，可怜的William只能祈祷让换季时期赶紧结束。  
今天的William依旧是踢完球回家，他也算是摸透了他们俩乱搞的规律，只要看到Ian情绪有所高涨，就代表着他可能要受到视觉、听觉荼毒了。他忐忑的打开门，果然听见不可描述的声音，他迅速的背着包拿着足球跑向楼上，尽力忽视在沙方上的两个人。  
Mickey狠狠推开在自己胸前拱来拱去的头，狠狠的喘息了两声“妈的，你能不能别在儿子回家的时间乱搞啊！”Mickey虽然没啥羞耻感，但一直被儿子撞见他在做这种事情还是有点尴尬的，特别是在门口鞋柜的那次，Mickey感觉自己的老脸都被丢尽了，那天的晚餐吃的是相当尴尬。  
Ian瞪着他那双无辜的眼睛，“可是，你里面好热好软，我一点都不想出去。”边说还边狠狠的撞了几下，Ian伸出手揉捏Mickey多肉的屁股，“我看你也爽到了啊。”  
“啊…你他妈的轻一点，妈的，我是在说这个问题吗？！”  
“嘘，我们早点完事，过会儿叫他下来吃饭。”Ian低头衔住Mickey的嘴唇，轻轻的咬了两下，伸出舌头舔刚刚被咬的发红的唇瓣，Mickey有点生气，紧闭着嘴不让Ian得逞，Ian用委屈的湿漉漉的眼睛看着他，结果Mickey闭上了眼睛，索性不去看他，Ian看此招行不通，便用自己的脸轻轻蹭着Mickey，湿滑的舌头在Mickey的耳朵处打转，压低声音“让我亲一亲嘛”，然后又转战到嘴唇，企图用舌头撬开紧闭的牙关，Mickey这人典型的吃软不吃硬，Ian在粘着他的同时，撒娇功力也是飞速进步，Mickey根本抵抗不住。他睁开眼睛，伸出手揽住Ian的脖子，吻了上去，Ian亮晶晶的眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着他，兴奋的将舌头顶进Mickey的口腔，灵活的舌头在口腔里肆意妄为，勾住Mickey想要躲开的舌头，吸吮着，轻咬着。  
Ian的阴茎也跟着更加兴奋，一条腿踩在地板上，另一条腿跪在沙发上，腰上用劲，硕大的龟头狠狠的蹭着前列腺向肠道的深处进攻。  
虽然下半身凶猛异常，但Ian的嘴巴却是软绵绵，总有说不完的情话，结尾永远是……“我好爱你啊”这句话。  
“我也爱你。”Mickey低声回应。  
Mickey因为不好意思，而且觉得说情话什么的很矫情，感觉像个娘炮，之前很少去说情话，但自从和Ian复合后，便学着去用话回应Ian的感情，虽然大部分都是在床上。  
“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你……”Mickey的回应点燃了本就冒着火星的Ian。  
熊熊的欲火燃烧了一次又一次，当然期间两人还是很贴心的转战到卧室，并且丢了一把钱让他们可怜的儿子出去解决温饱问题。  
还好最近没有什么工作，被搞得腰酸背痛，差点精尽人亡的Mickey躺到次日的中午才起床，他看着镜中满身情欲痕迹的身体，破了皮的乳头，解决生理问题时有些发疼的小鸡鸡，叹了口气，他的年纪大了，该承认自己搞不过Ian了。虽然，在床上对着兴奋起来的Ian喊着“不行了，不要再肏了，停下来”这类话并不能阻止他的活塞运动。  
换季时期的确让Mickey异常头疼，但比起他俩年轻时的那些折腾，真的好多了。虽然生活依旧操蛋，但爱情是美好的，Mickey看着手上的婚戒想着。

02  
不止是换季时期容易导致复发，平时的一些事情也很容易刺激到Ian有点敏感的精神状态，更不用提现在刚好处于换季。  
就像现在，Mickey在哄哭唧唧的Ian。  
事情是这样的，最近，Mickey的室内建筑团队负责了一个很大的项目，客户是一个貌美且有钱的女人，而在这个敏感的季节里，Ian总是容易多想，如果不让Ian去看他，他会怀疑；去看了，还是会怀疑。  
于是，意料之中的，Ian度过他的躁狂期，迎来了抑郁期。虽说Ian不再像之前那么严重，整日整日的躺在床上，有严重的自杀倾向，不与他人交流，封闭自己，自怨自艾。现在的他学会了有意识的适度宣泄自己的情绪，当然，对象面向只有Mickey一个人。  
Mickey并不觉得自己招女人喜欢，更何况他结婚了，婚戒就这么明晃晃的戴在他的手上啊，但很奇怪的是，今天这个客户竟一整天看着他们装修，且一直在和他套近乎，那个女人很强势，眼神露骨地打量着他，像一条狼盯着一块肥肉一般，Mickey感觉这个女人的眼睛在他屁股又巡视了一圈，按照Mickey之前的脾气早就掀桌子了，但对象是个女人，还是自己惹不了的有钱的客户，当年的南区小霸王为了生活，选择了躲。  
Ian来接他时，显然注意到了这一点。  
于是，有了现在的一幕——Ian的眼泪吧嗒吧嗒地开始往下掉，滴在在他身下的Mickey的脸上，同时，Ian正在努力的把他的老二塞进Mickey甜蜜湿软的洞里。  
OK，OK，Mickey翻身把Ian压在身下，还算温柔的把Ian的眼泪擦干净，亲了亲他湿漉漉的眼皮，顺着脸颊向下，又亲了亲他的嘴唇。  
Ian抽抽嗒嗒地说：“你还爱我吗？”  
Mickey对这个时期的Ian的心理了如指掌，用哄小孩的语气温柔（是的，Mickey学会了温柔）地说，“当然，我当然爱你。”  
Ian的手揉了揉Mickey软软的臀肉，用哽咽的语气说着粗俗直接的欲望，“我想肏你……”  
Mickey配合的抬高屁股，用手扶着Ian挺立的阴茎，对准自己湿漉漉的洞口，放松括约肌，将那九英寸吞进去。  
骑乘的姿势进的很深，所以Mickey只推进了大概三分之二，便开始运动，轻轻地晃动自己的屁股，控制着Ian的老二刺戳着让他疯狂的点，Mickey玩的爽了，Ian没有爽够，但此刻的他只是一个软绵的爱哭鬼，只能哼哼唧唧地表达自己想要全部进去的愿望。  
双手掐着Mickey的腰让他坐到底，Mickey被搞的力气流失的很快。两人放弃了骑乘位，选择了更加黏糊的正面侧入，虽然不能完全全部进入，但给了Ian足够的安全感，他把头埋在Mickey的颈侧，毛茸茸的短发蹭的Mickey发痒，湿乎乎的泪水还是不断的涌出，把Mickey的颈侧搞的一团糟，Mickey怀疑……“嘿，大男孩，别把你的鼻涕蹭到我的身上！”  
“我不……”Ian含糊的声音传来。同时，腰部用力，将Mickey顶的一时说不出连续的话来。  
Mickey只能纵容Ian的行为，之后还是要洗澡，随他吧，唉。  
一番还算温馨的床上运动后，Mickey哄Ian入睡，然后例行看看儿子，让他最近不要顶撞Ian，赶紧滚去睡觉。  
“知道了，老妈子。”Willam不耐烦地翻了个白眼。  
Mickey看他这态度，揍了他一拳，“小兔崽子，最近你最好听话，要不然把你的皮给扒了。赶紧把电脑关了，上床睡觉！”  
William“哼”了一声，乖乖地把电脑关掉。  
William知道最近的自己会有麻烦，处于抑郁期的Ian很难搞，William宁愿看他俩直接在他俩面前上演动作片，也不想看Ian和Mickey黏黏糊糊，特别是Ian，总是瞪着他那湿漉漉的狗狗眼，时不时掉掉眼泪，跟个矫情女人似的每天一问“你还爱我吗？”，而Mickey相当纵容Ian的行径，甚至很配合，那段时间也不会爆粗口，也不当着Ian的面打他，甚至用温柔的语气来回应Ian的娘炮言论。呕，天啊，温柔，在Mickey身上是多么的别扭，Mickey就从来就没对他温柔过，唉。嘿，别多想，硬汉William一点都不想要温柔的Mickey，也没有羡慕Ian的意思。  
娘炮。William曾这么吐槽过，结果差点被Mickey打爆狗头，当然，在Ian看不见的角落里。  
William感觉自己很不容易，白天要面对自己那些傻逼同学，晚上回来还要面对他两个爸爸的时不时刺伤他眼睛、伤害他耳朵的行为。  
William叹了口气，觉得自己是家里唯一硬汉的人，于是他很“硬汉”地想着明天一定要买最近换季时期饮品店新出的草莓味奶昔，进入了梦乡。


End file.
